


Crash

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, I came up with this while browsing Tumblr, I kill people, Shit, and he cries, angry Haru, distraught Haru, everyone is concerned for Haru, i cried, kinda Haruka-centric, sad Haru, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka receives the phone call the kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I feel horrible for writing this, and this is a creative splurge for Hour Glass, which will be continued.

      The call had come, and it had destroyed him. Haruka sits at the table and his living room, the others around him studying, Nagisa, Rei, Rin and Makoto. Gou was hanging out with Chigusa that evening. Haruka's phone rings out, calling loudly in the generic original ringtone that was on the settings when he first bought it. Curious looks filter about before he slides the screen up to uncover the keypad and bringing it to his ear," Nanase Haruka speaking, who is this?"

  Muffled murmurs follow behind this, and soon Haruka has a white knuckled grip on the edge of his table, his voice is strained when he responds," Yes, of course. I understand...... Thank you." And the phone is sliding shut with a loud click. Haruka sits stone faced for a few seconds before his books are slammed onto the floor and he's punching a wall as it cracks around his fist.

    But soon the initial shock of rage cools and the raven is slipping down the wall to curl on the ground. What had happened in that phone call to make him so upset? What could make the stone faced freestyle swimmer so sad? Haruka quivers on the ground, like an Autumn leaf in wind, sobs wracked him. He's alone again isn't he? The others will leave him someday, his parents have left him, his grandmother too. Even though the old woman had seemed solid as concrete, everyone one had. Even he himself, truth be told, the thought of being left behind was what made Haruka most fragile. 

   By now Makoto had stepped forth, followed by the others as well. They were trying to console him, he had to say something, anything," A c-car crash happened, my p-parents were hit by a-a-a semi. Destroyed." Was the only thing he could get out, his voice cracking multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I killed the most fabulous parents in the history of the world. And I feel horrible. FUCK IT ALL, FUCK ME RUNNING. Funeral in ch 2, maybe....


End file.
